


Красный шелк и красная кожа

by fandom_gerontophilia_2018 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2018 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [3]
Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Caning, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2018
Summary: Мария Евникия наказывает сестру Джуд за то, что та носит неподобающее белье





	Красный шелк и красная кожа

**Author's Note:**

Неудивительно, что она попалась.

Мария Евникия из-за своей невинности частенько забывала постучаться перед тем, как войти и нередко видела то, что не предназначалось для ее глаз. 

На этот раз она покраснела от увиденного, — но не только от стыда. К счастью, опустить глаза и подделать смущенное заикание, скрывая свои истинные чувства, вовсе не было трудно.

— Сестра Джуд! — воскликнула она, с трудом удерживаясь от проказливой улыбки при взгляде на красный шелк комбинации, кружево которой едва прикрывало грудь. — Разве невеста христова может носить подобное белье?

— Что я говорила тебе о необходимости стучаться в дверь, дитя? — строго спросила сестра Джуд, но Мария Евникия не испугалась. Не в этот раз.

— Я должна буду сообщить об этом, — сказала она, и, глядя на сестру Джуд, добавила: — Монсеньору.

— Нет, сестра. В этом нет необходимости, — горячо заверила та. — Я готова искупить этот грех наедине.

Мария Евникия кивнула, доставая трость.

— Думаю, двадцать ударов очистят вашу бессмертную душу, — сказала она, заранее зная: двадцати ударов не хватит и однажды запятнанную душу уже не очистить.

На секунду, похоже, сестра Джуд готова была возразить, но не стала этого делать и послушно склонилась над столом. Мария Евникия погладила трость, скользя взглядом по алому подолу комбинации, едва прикрывавшего ягодицы сестры Джуд.

Она не смогла отвести от них взгляд, когда нанесла удар.

* * *

К концу наказания щеки Мария Евникии были так же красны, как покрытые следами от ударов бедра сестры Джуд.


End file.
